


present

by ignitesthestars



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: A stolen moment, in between working on murals and herding children.





	

“Malyen Oretsev,” Alina says, not turning away from her work on the walls. “There are children present.”

Not in the room, or else she wouldn’t have mentioned it. But this is Keramzin. There are always children present.

Footsteps creak across the floorboards, and she doesn’t bother to hide a smile at his approach. She doesn’t stop what she’s doing, either, dabbing another swirl of paint onto the wall on front of her as large, calloused hands gather up her hair.

“They’re playing,” he informs her, pushing the pale strands over one shoulder. “On the other side of the manor. We have a few minutes.”

Alina snorts, finally shifting her head to look back at him. Her cheek scrapes against his, feeling the rub of stubble - some days, there’s just not enough time for a morning shave.

She doesn’t mind it. His own head shifts, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She _definitely_ doesn’t mind that, even if her brush keeps moving.

“The way you were looking at me needs more than just a few minutes.”

“How could you know that? You didn’t even turn around.”

“I didn’t _need_ to.”

That scrape of stubble drags down against her bare skin, and she just barely manages to suppress a shiver. A wasted effort; his lips follow, kissing her cheek, her jaw, the side of her neck. The shiver overtakes her, and her brush falters. His smirk is easily divined, pressed into her skin.

“You’re terrible,” she murmurs.

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

And then she abandons the brush and the wall completely, twisting until she can drape her arms over her husband’s shoulders. Blue eyes are alight with laughter, and love, and the kiss he steals from her lips is equal parts playful and sensual. Enough to steal her breath as well.

“We’d have a few more minutes if we locked the door,” he points out.

Alina steals her own kiss, and there’s nothing playful about this one; she leans into him, pressing flush against him. “What are you waiting for?”


End file.
